One Last Time
by BekahAM
Summary: What if Bilbo Baggins got a second chance, will he be able to do what he couldn't the first time? How will it change the fate of Middle Earth? He can only try, one last time...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Same as always- I own absolutely nothing. Thank you to J.R.R. Tolkien for creating such a wonderful world and thank you to Peter Jackson for bringing it to life.**

As Bilbo Baggins watched the sunset from the vessel transporting him and Frodo to the undying lands, he still only had on thing on his mind, even after 70 years. During the nights, even at the impressive old age of 131 (unheard of for a Hobbit, minus the ring), he still dreamt of three particular dwarves, gone long before their time. In a way, Bilbo had felt that he had stolen part of their years, for he had lived an extra long life while they had not even had the chance to see their kingdom rebuilt to greatness.

As the dark settled, Bilbo began to dream of the young dwarves, Fili and Kili, not even 100 years old when they were killed defending their dying Uncle Thorin, King under the Mountain. The two brothers had been inseparable for the entire time Bilbo knew them. They would joke and laugh, play pranks on the others. They were the life of the group, and if Bilbo could have done one thing in this life, he would have made sure those boys and their uncle never faced the eye of death so soon. He would protect them with his life, given the chance. He also dreamt of Thorin, whose last words were of forgiveness to him. How he longed for Thorin to live and see his great kingdom flourish, and for quite selfish reasons as well.

And Bilbo slept, dreaming of the lives that were meant for more, unknowing that when he woke, he would not be in the Undying Lands, nor in the Halls of Waiting, but somewhere he had only dreamt of seeing again.

Bilbo woke with a start, hearing battle raging around him in every direction. He shot up, very confused. He looked around, then down at his body, seemingly back to his mid-life state. A thought dawned on him as he watched the battle swirling around him as if he were invisible. He looked down. He was wearing the Ring, and he was in the middle of the Battle of Five Armies. Before even pondering if this was real or just a dream, Bilbo had jumped to his feet with a grace he hadn't had in many years, sprinting in the general direction of where he knew Thorin and his nephews had fought.

So far, everything felt real, so real that it couldn't possibly be a dream. Was this the Valar's cruel way of punishing him for keeping the ring so selfishly all that time, that he was doomed to relive the worst day of his life over and over again?

Running as fast as he could, unseen by the people of battle, he stopped suddenly, staring at the three royals in front of him, watching as Azog the Defiler stalked towards them with his blood covered hands and weapon. Without a second thought, Bilbo ran as fast as he could in front of the three, who were still fighting off other orcs and goblins. Though they couldn't see him, the hobbit was standing guard over them.

As Azog approached, Bilbo pulled Sting from his side and prepared for the worst. Quickly remembering that he, himself, had an unfair advantage over the Pale Orc, and he planned to use it.

As if in slow motion, as everything was with the ring on, he saw Azog approach, preparing to swing his axe down upon Thorin. The axe began to fall in Thorin's direction and with one last look at the new King, even with fear in his eyes, he turned to Azog, holding Sting proudly.

He swung hard with his eyes half closed, only opening them when a cry of pain burst from the huge creature. Azog was now on his knees, his good arm cut off above the elbow, and the branch in his other arm broken off. Thorin stared at the creature for a moment, looking around for what had caused the limbs to be torn from his body like that. After seeing nothing, he flew forward and easily separated the Pale Orc's head from his body. Bilbo was in shock, he watched as the creatures head rolled away from his body, but it was the look on Thorin's face that tore his gaze away from the gruesome sight. He looked utterly terrified, glancing in the opposite direction.

Bilbo turned, only to see Bolg running towards Fili and Kili at a high rate of speed, his weapon already in the air, ready to strike.

Once again, without a second thought, Bilbo ran, still invisible and using it as his advantage. Within seconds, he was upon the huge beast, and climbing up its back as it fought the two young dwarves, standing proudly side by side.

Feeling the foreign sensation on his back, Bolg stopped attacking for a mere second to look, allowing Fili to swing his sword at Bolg's knees, causing him to fall to the ground while Kili took aim with his arrow, directly at the beast's heart. The arrow pierced him but Kili put another in his eye for good measure before his brother cut the head from the body. Before Bolg had completely fallen, he had grabbed Bilbo from his back and slung him onto the ground, the ring falling off revealing him to the brothers.

After finishing the job, Fili saw the Hobbit laying just inches away from the dead Orc's hands, a golden ring next to him, knowing the Hobbit had indeed saved their lives.

As soon as the Goblins and Orcs noticed their leaders had fallen and the Eagles and Beorn had come, they (or what was left of them) retreated into the mountains, hearing cheers of victory from the Dwarves, Humans, and Elves.

Bilbo lay unconscious in the battlefield.

"Kili, he saved us! Bilbo and his magic ring!" Fili shouted as his brother came over to the Hobbit with him.

Kili lifted the Hobbit into his arms as Fili had a large gash on his own, and they walked to where Thorin was standing, staring at the body of Azog. As his nephews approached, he looked at the Hobbit laying unconscious in Kili's arms.

"Why are you carrying the Hobbit, didn't I tell you if you ever saw him again to shoot him with an arrow?" Thorin asked as the boys came closer.

"He saved our lives, Uncle. Bilbo and his magic invisibility ring saved us both, by Mahal, he probably saved yours as well!" Kili shouted at his uncle whose eyes widened at the statement. He remembered Azog's arms...invisible...Bilbo... And without a word, he dropped to his knees in front of his nephews.

"Is... he... dead?" Thorin asked, looking up at how still the Hobbit was in Kili's arms.

"No, but I'd wager he hit his head pretty hard. Bolg threw Bilbo from his back as we killed him. But Uncle, if Bilbo hadn't jumped on the back of that monster, he would have killed us both in one hit." Fili said, sitting on the ground next to Thorin, Kili kneeling as well, placing the Hobbit in between them.

"It was him." Thorin said as he looked at the battered Hobbit. Fili and Kili looked up at their uncle curiously.

"What?" Kili asked.

"Azog swung at me and something cut off his arms, allowing me to kill him once and for all. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew someone was there, then I saw you both battling with Bolg and I feared the worst. It was him. Our burglar saved my life as well." Thorin said in a quiet voice, lifting Bilbo in his arms as he stood, motioning for his nephews to follow him. "I'm sorry, dear burglar, for everything."

They walked in silence to the tents now lining the edge of the mountain. Not bothering to stop or even acknowledge the cheers and clapping from around them, or even the questions. They didn't stop until they reached Oin, who was standing outside one of the tents, motioning for them to bring the Hobbit inside.

Within minutes of arriving at the medical tent, the rest of the company had arrived as well, though they stayed outside, Giving the King and his nephews a moment alone.

"How will he fare?" Thorin asked Oin as the healer looked at the wound on Bilbo's head.

"A hobbit's head is not as hard as a Dwarves, but he will wake, though I don't know when." The healer replied as he began to look at Fili's arm. The large gash had to be sewn closed, though Fili didn't complain, saying he's had worse.

**So... I was feeling a bit nostalgic after seeing Battle of the Five Armies a couple times (Yes, I knew what was going to happen and I still cried my eyes out.) I thought Fili and Kili died in the most horrible way in the movie (and I wrote this long before the movie came out) so I stuck with my ****original, though I may end up writing another going by the movie line. I apologize to my readers for being absent for so long, though I haven't had internet in about a month and my Microsoft Office subscription ran up as well, so I had to improvise (AKA- go to the parents and use their WiFI). As always, I hope you enjoy and review! - Bekah**


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin and Fili could see the worry in Kili's eyes as he sat in the corner of the tent. No matter how much Thorin hated the thought, he would not deny his nephew happiness, even if it meant being nice to an Elf.

"Go, Kili, find her." Thorin said as he rested his hand on Kili's shoulder, causing the younger prince to look up at him in shock.

"I don't know what you-" Kili began, but Thorin cut him off.

"Go find the Elf, Kili, before I change my mind." Thorin said, seeing the happiness appear in his nephews eyes, who stood up and hugged him tightly muttering his thanks, then hugged Fili before running out of the tent on search for his One.

Thorin and Fili sat next to the Hobbit for nearly an hour before the cloth door of the tent swung open, revealing Gandalf, Kili, and the Elf, Tauriel.

Gandalf looked worriedly at Bilbo, while Kili had a shy smile on his face as he held the hand of Tauriel, leading her over to his Uncle and brother, she looking much more apprehensive than him.

"Uncle, this is Tauriel. Tauriel, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Kili said shyly, trying to do this the right way.

"So you are the Elf that saved my nephew's life in Laketown?" Thorin asked the elf quickly, Kili pleading with his eyes for him to be nice to her. She nodded to him. "Then I owe you my thanks, and though I am not fond of Elves, you seem to be different, and my nephew seems to be quite taken with you as i've heard."

Fili and Kili just stared at their uncle in shock, he had never been this kind to any Elf.

"As I am with him. I would give you much gratitude if you would only grant me one thing, King Thorin." Tauriel said to the king, causing Kili to look up at her curiously.

"And what may that be?" Thorin asked, just as curious as Kili.

"That I may stay with him, here at Erebor." The entire contents of the room looked at her, shocked at her request. Kili looked like a lovestruck fool and Fili looked at Kili with a smirk, happy for his brother. Thorin, after getting over the initial shock, looked back up at the Elf who was waiting patiently for whatever answer may come her way.

"Kili, is this what you want?" Thorin asked, already knowing the answer but needing the solitude of it.

"More than anything, Uncle." Kili replied with a smile.

"Then it shall be granted, on one condition." Thorin spoke, causing them to look happy and confused, waiting for the condition. "You will represent the Elves of the Woodland Realm as Ambassador while residing in Erebor, I'm sure your King would agree."

The entire room looked dumbstruck. Had Thorin Oakenshield just agreed to be civil with Elves? Even so much as letting a representative live under the Mountain as well?

"That sounds like a splendid idea, does it not?" Gandalf replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, of course, nothing would give me a greater honor." Tauriel replied happily as Kili turned to hug her, burying his head in her fiery auburn hair.

"And Kili will be representative for Erebor during those times that you return to Mirkwood." Thorin responded, causing Kili to look up at him with more happiness than ever before.

"Thank you, Uncle." Kili said as he took the moment to walk over to Thorin and hug him tightly. From behind them, the small Hobbit began to wake, coughing for water.

"I believe our burglar has woken." Gandalf said as he turned around to see Bilbo now looking up at everyone in confusion, then happiness. Tauriel, with her knowledge of Elven healing, quickly got Bilbo a bowl of water and muttered some words as she inspected the wound on Bilbo's head.

"What did you do? I feel much better now." Bilbo said, looking up at her in thanks.

"I simply took your headache away, Master Baggins." Tauriel said as she smiled, walking back over to Kili who was still watching her lovingly.

"How are you feeling, hobbit?" Thorin asked as he sat next to the cot.

"Better than I've felt in years!" The hobbit said smiling cheerfully. It was true, he did feel much better than he had in many years, minus the wound on his head and the exhaustion from battle. But he was still in shock over seeing the Dwarf King and his two nephews sitting in front of him, alive.

As Bilbo sat up, Gandalf noticed a small rune on the side of his neck, making Gandalf's eyes go wide. Apparently Tauriel noticed it as well and she let out a small gasp and ran back over to Bilbo's side.

"You have been to the Undying Lands." She said as she looked at the mark on Bilbo's neck. The dwarves in the room looked at Bilbo for explanation.

"I- well, it's really a tale for another time." Bilbo said with conviction, meaning he didn't want to talk about it, though Gandalf and Tauriel could both feel that this was Bilbo's second time in this life.

"You have been quite blessed by the Valar, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf told him, winking.

"What are they speaking of? You've been to the Undying Lands? That is only a place for immortals." Fili asked before Thorin had the chance.

"It is not a tale I wish to tell at the moment, but rest assured I will tell you all someday. I am just so grateful you three are here. Wait, I'm still banished aren't I?" Bilbo said, looking apprehensively over at Thorin, who rose from his seat at the words.

"No. You are no longer banished from Erebor, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin said in a kingly voice, before walking over to where Bilbo was sitting and pulling him into a tight embrace, shocking the young hobbit a bit. Fili and Kili also walked over and joined in the hug.

"I- I'm so sorry for betraying you. It was not my place, I—," Bilbo tried to say as his eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"Master Baggins, if you had not done so, there would have been many more casualties than there is. My mind was clouded with gold sickness just as my grandfather's and I could not see past it until you saved my life and the lives of my sister-sons. I will be forever in your debt." Thorin told the hobbit as the three royals pulled away.

"No, no, none of this debt nonsense. I got the only thing I wished for by seeing the three of you, alive and well. Now, seeing as you have no need for a burglar any longer, I believe my welcome has been overstayed." Bilbo said, readying himself to stand up.

"Your welcome has certainly not been overstayed, Master Baggins. If you wish to travel back to the shire, then I will not stop you. However, If you wish to stay in Erebor, there will be a place for you as a royal advisor." Thorin said, halting Bilbo's attempt at standing.

"You can't just leave us, Bilbo." Kili said looking at the ground.

"You're like family now, Master Baggins." Fili completed for his brother.

"I miss the Shire, boys. I miss Bag-End, my chair, my books, my garden..." Bilbo started, making the two brothers look away sadly. "But to be honest, I think I would miss it here more. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with my family, here in Erebor." Bilbo finished, making the brothers look up with smiles.

"So you're staying?" Kili asked excitedly.

"If you boys and your uncle want me to, then I will stay." Bilbo replied happily. Fili and Kili looked to their uncle like two kids asking for permission for something.

"I was the one who suggested it, Master Baggins." Thorin replied.

"I will accompany Balin back to the Blue Mountains to inform the others and we stop by Bag-End on the return voyage, bringing you your things, Master Baggins, if you so wish." Gandalf said with a cheerful voice.

"You-you would do that... for me?" Bilbo asked in shock.

"You didn't expect to leave everything to your relatives, did you?" Gandalf asked with a laugh.

"Oh goodness no. I swear if that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins got anywhere near my silverware again, I will personally feed her to the mountain trolls!" Bilbo shouted, then started laughing, the others joining in.

"Well then, I must be going. The rest of the company is waiting outside for word on our burglar, I suggest you fill them in." Gandalf winked at them as he stepped outside.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Yes, I had to bring Tauriel in there somewhere, so don't flame me! Review! **

**Enjoy, my darlings! Bex**

**(On a side note, I've been looking to make some new friends who enjoy some of the same things as I, so if you'd like, send me a PM)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kili, bring them in." Thorin instructed after asking Bilbo if it was alright.

Only seconds later, There were 13 dwarves, one hobbit, and one elf all crammed into the medical tent. Fili and Kili had taken to sitting on the cot next to Bilbo, with Tauriel sitting on the chair next to Kili.

"It did not take long for word to spread of the defeat of Azog and Bolg. Tell us what happened, laddy." Balin asked as they all stood waiting.

"You all should owe your thanks to our burglar, for without him neither I, nor Fili and Kili would be standing before you this night. I have revoked his banishment and he will be staying with us in Erebor as my royal advisor." Thorin told them.

"Thank Mahal." Bofur said from the middle of the crowd. Out of nowhere, Dwalin stood up and marched over to Thorin, pulling him into a brotherly embrace.

"For a moment I thought we had lost you to the gold sickness." Dwalin told him, a tear threatening to fall from his eye. The rest of the company was shocked about his sudden outburst of emotion, but Balin knew that his brother and Thorin had always been close friends.

"Aye, for a moment I was." Thorin responded, looking down as the room stayed silent for a moment.

"My king, Dain is waiting to speak with you." Balin informed Thorin, changing the subject.

"I suppose I should go then. I fear we have much to do to have Erebor ready to inhabit through winter." Thorin said, looking back over his shoulder at Bilbo.

"Don't worry, uncle, we will keep an eye on our burglar." Fili told Thorin, motioning for him to go.

"Glad to have you back, Master Baggins." Bofur yelled over the others.

"Glad to be back, Bofur." Bilbo said truthfully. He couldn't believe he had gotten this opportunity. He had saved them, they were alive, that was all that mattered.

Hours later, the company had gone to their respectful tents and Tauriel had returned to Thrandruil to inform him of her decision while Fili and Kili lay snoring on two new cots brought into the tent by Dwalin. Bilbo couldn't help but thank the Valar as he watched the two boys sleeping soundly in front of him. He was afraid to fall asleep, fearing that when he woke it would all have just been a dream, a very cruel dream.

"Not able to sleep, Master burglar?" The deep voice of Thorin resounded from the dark doorway.

"No, no I don't believe I will be able to sleep for a good long while." Bilbo responded after the shock of Thorin suddenly appearing out of nowhere faded.

"The torment of one's first battle is not easily forgotten, though sleep is much needed." Thorin replied, walking over to sit in the chair, trying to be quiet so as to not wake the boys.

"No, I don't believe it is that which is keeping me awake, though it certainly helps." Bilbo responded truthfully, causing Thorin to look at him curiously.

"Does this have anything to do with your journey to the Undying Lands?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"In a way, yes, though I am not quite ready to explain why." Bilbo replied. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to tell Thorin and his nephews that they had died in his previous life, let alone know how to tell them.

"You should try to sleep, they aren't going anywhere." Thorin told Bilbo, motioning to his nephews.

"Fili and Kili have truly grown on me. I feel like they really are family in a way, though I do not wish you to take offense." Bilbo said, smiling down at the two who were snoring in harmony.

"I believe they think of you as another uncle of sorts, and I do not take offense. I have helped raise them both since birth, especially after their father died, only days before Kili's birth. I think of them as my own in many ways. They are my heirs, and even if I should ever have a child of my own, I would never take that away from them." Thorin replied, smiling down at his nephews.

"Have they always been inseparable as they are?" Bilbo asked out of nowhere.

"Always. Kili's first word was his nickname for Fili." Thorin replied.

"Ah, Fee and Kee, I believe?" Bilbo asked, laughing.

"Indeed, even after 70 odd years." Thorin laughed as well. They heard someone approaching the tent and quickly quieted, hands on their weapons as they waited anxiously, only relaxing as they saw Tauriel walking inside. Though something was different about her. She was shorter, much shorter. Thorin and Bilbo stared at the Elf in shock.

"Lady Tauriel?" Bilbo asked first, not knowing what to say.

"Master Baggins, I had a bit of a run in with Mithrandir and he asked me to tell you that they are leaving in the morning." Tauriel said as she walked over to the two men, no longer having to bend to be in the tent.

"Is that... all.. that happened when you met with Gandalf?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"Oh, my apologies, I am still getting used to my new height. Mithrandir felt it would be easier for me live in the mountain and be with Kili if I were of similar stature." Tauriel explained, finally making sense.

"Tauriel?" A sleepy Kili sounded out from his cot. She moved to be over at his side.

"I am here, Kili, rest now." Tauriel said running her fingers through Kili's hair lovingly before taking a seat next to him. Sure enough Kili was asleep within seconds of Tauriel playing with his hair.

"That trick has worked since he was born, play with his hair for a minute and he is fast asleep." Thorin whispered to Bilbo who smiled.

"Thrandruil has accepted your idea, King Thorin. I will be the ambassador for the woodland elves under the Mountain." Tauriel told Thorin as curtly as she could.

"Good. I would much rather have to talk to one elf I like then any of the others." Thorin replied, earning an elbow in the ribs by Bilbo.

After a few more minutes of talking, Tauriel fell asleep next to Kili and Thorin had fallen asleep in the chair. Bilbo looked around at all of them one last time before being unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Master Baggins! Bilbo! Wake up!" Bilbo heard as he felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see that it was Kili and was immediately relieved. It hadn't been a dream.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"You've already missed breakfast, but we brought second breakfast for you!" Fili replied handing him a large plate of food. Bilbo hadn't realized just how hungry he actually was until the food was before him.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you both." Bilbo told them before digging into his food hungrily. "Where are Thorin and Tauriel?"

"Uncle had a meeting with Balin before they left for the Blue Mountains, and Tauriel left me a note saying she had to meet with Gandalf as well. Should be back anytime now." Kili replied.

"So you haven't seen her yet?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"No, she left before I woke, why?" Kili asked concerned.

"Oh no reason, she came in last night after you both fell asleep." Bilbo said, shifting his focus away. "You might be a bit surprised when you do see her."

* * *

**Sorry, the height difference was the only thing that bothered me, but I figured (even if Gandalf couldn't actually do it himself, it's Middle Earth; everything's possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha—" Kili started but was cut off by the door to the tent opening, revealing Thorin and Tauriel. Kili's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw her. "Taur-Tauriel? How…?"

"Mithrandir. Do you not like it?" Tauriel asked looking down at her shrunken body.

"No, I love it. I mean, I would have been fine if you were still tall, but now I don't feel so short!" Kili said laughing as he ran over to Tauriel and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"How did the meeting with Balin go?" Fili asked before Bilbo could, seeing as his mouth was still stuffed with food.

"Well. When they arrive in the Blue Mountains, Dis will lead the caravan back with as many people as want to come home. It will take them about a year to arrive back, but we should have Erebor mostly rebuilt and the forges running again." Thorin replied.

"Ma is leading the caravan?" Kili asked excitedly, knowing that would mean his ma would be one of the first back.

"You know your Ma, she would have taken over Erebor herself if she didn't have Erid Luin to control." Thorin replied, excited that his sister would be back home as well.

"Better watch out, Uncle, she might try anyway!" Fili said laughing.

Weeks later, after working on rebuilding the most important parts of Erebor, it was the day that they would finally move inside the mountain to prepare for the coldest part of winter. Bilbo had gotten used to the tents, but the ground was getting very cold and he desperately needed to sleep in a real bed again. He had still been sharing a tent with Fili, Kili, Tauriel, and most of the time Thorin.

"Are you ready?" Bilbo asked Thorin, who was looking up at the mountain happily.

"I've been ready, Master Baggins." Thorin said before starting to walk forward, Fili, Kili and Tauriel following close behind. As they walked into the mountain, there were still dwarves working on the entrance. The five of them walked up to the top most level (quite a walk) and Thorin stopped in front of a row of doors.

"The first door is mine, the second, Fili, third, Kili and Tauriel, "Their eyes looked up to him in shock that he would allow them to room together," and the fourth, Master Baggins. These are the royal chambers, and Dis will have the fifth when she arrives." Thorin said, pointing to each respective room.

"You-you're letting us have… one room?" Kili asked quickly and quietly.

"I don't see the point in splitting the two of you, seeing as you have been sleeping side by side for weeks and I am sure if I did, one room would never be used. Just don't make me regret it." Thorin said logically, though he still seemed hesitant. They did need as many free rooms as possible for the others that were settling in. Kili's eyes lit up and Tauriel blushed.

"Thank you, Uncle." Kili said before taking Tauriel's hand and leading her to their doorway. Fili had already disappeared into his room, leaving Bilbo and Thorin out in the corridor.

"I'm quite surprised you allowed that." Bilbo commented after Kili and Tauriel disappeared in their room.

"He approached me days ago asking if he could ask her hand." Thorin replied quietly.

"And?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"It—it has never been done before, but she is his One, I couldn't deny him if I wanted to, even if it means having half-elves as heirs to the throne." Thorin responded. Bilbo smiled up at him.

"You are really a great uncle, Thorin, and a great King." Bilbo told him. Thorin gave no reply, just a hidden smile.

In Kili's room, Tauriel was exploring excitedly while Kili just sat back and watched her, smiling. When Tauriel came back into the room, Kili was leaning against a doorframe, motioning for her to come to him.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Tauriel asked as she was pulled into Kili's embrace.

"Marry me, my _ghivashel?" _Kili asked as his lips brushed hers. She immediately pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, my silly dwarf. You have never been one for traditional, have you?" Tauriel replied, laughing.

"Obviously not, though I don't believe there are any traditions to go by, seeing as we are the first of our kind." Kili replied, laughing as well.

"When are we to be married then?" Tauriel asked after kissing Kili again.

"It is good luck for dwarves to marry on the winter solstice..." Kili responded, though not sure if she would want to marry so soon.

"Then we shall be married in two weeks." She replied, kissing Kili again, but before Kili could reply, a hidden door was opened from the other room.

"Kee?" They heard, and Tauriel started laughing, pulling away from him.

"Way to ruin a moment, Fee. How did you get in, anyways?" Kili asked, rubbing his fingers through his hair as his brother appeared from the study.

"Hidden door from my study to yours. Seems Uncle remembered how we are. Now, what moment did I ruin?" Fili asked laughing.

"Fee, meet your soon to be sister-in-law!" Kili replied happily, Fili leaning in to hug his brother.

"About time, Kee. Bloody well been wanting to since you laid eyes on her! When will it happen?" Fili asked excitedly.

"The winter solstice." Kili replied. Fili's eyes went wide, but with even more excitement.

"Two weeks! My baby brother is going to be married in two weeks! By Mahal!" Fili shouted.

Tauriel had been standing back watching the exchange between the brothers. She had noticed just how inseparable they were over the past months. They had slept side by side, always needing to be around one another, and she couldn't help but wonder how being separated would be for them. They had been far closer than any elf siblings she ever encountered.


End file.
